


Bride of the Sea

by thequeenwhowaited



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossdressing, Jason & Percy Bromance, M/M, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Sad Nico, Sassy Nico, Thalia's Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenwhowaited/pseuds/thequeenwhowaited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson is the King of Stupid Plans. <br/>Nico can 1000% vouch for above statement.<br/>Jason is bleeding out and is done with everyone's shit. </p>
<p>Plus, awesome women who give killer advice and crossdressing because who doesn't need crossdressing in their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this to procrastinate on writing and get a feel for different voices. I'm sorry. This is utter trash.

“As much as I appreciate the amount of faith that you two have for thinking I could pass as a girl, this is probably the most stupid idea you have ever had, Jackson” Nico said irritated with the synthetic hair getting into his face. 

“Well, you don’t really look like a girl when you stand like that, “ Percy said in reply, “Plus, you’re the only one who could fit into the dress”

Nico rolled his eyes and prayed to whoever was listening that they could go home soon. 

Percy had the bright idea to take one final hurrah on one of his Father’s boats before the end of the Summer and he asked Nico to come along as the other campers supposedly claimed that he looked and smelled like walking Death. 

Which was pretty offensive but mostly true. 

Normally, Chiron would never allow two children of the Big Three to be on the same team but he had taken one look at Nico with his sunken in eyes and pale skin and decided that Percy should try to get some color onto the poor boy. 

Nico was fuming and Percy was delighted and somewhere along the way Jason decided to stop by to make sure the two of them were behaving.

So, it was technically Jason’s fault.

The boat was caught up in some sort of freak storm that neither Percy or Jason could control and crashed landed at the same bridal boutique that Grover had been trapped in by the Cyclops all those years ago.

Granted the Cyclops had long since found another place to monster in. 

Which was an awesome bit of luck.

However, the boutique was now inhabited by a group of extremely attractive women. 

Which was awesome again until Percy discovered that the women had a thing for guys and by thing, he meant rip their heads off with their bare teeth and feast on their beating, still bleeding hearts. 

The women were dangerous and the boys were hopelessly outnumbered.

So, they managed barricaded the door to the boutique and started planning an escape. 

Hence, Nico wearing a dress, a wig, and heels that he was alarmingly comfortable walking in.  
“Percy, we should seriously think about this before we send Nico into a swarm of blood-thirsty women” Jason said while trying to stop the bleeding from his side wound.

“I second that” Nico piped up.

“Jason, you’re going to look me in the eye and tell me that Nico doesn’t make a decent girl?”

“I really don’t feel comfortable answering that question at the moment.”

“And Jackson, I’m a fantastic girl!” Nico continued in a mumble, “I’ve never been so offended in my life….”

“Oh my gods. Two seconds ago you said that you didn’t want to be a girl.”

“I never said that. I said that it was a stupid idea.”

“Oh my- Jason, did or did not Nico just say that he didn’t want to be a girl.”

“Well, no he didn’t... but he did express extreme hesitance when he was coming out.”

“... did you just make a gay joke?”

“...yes?????” Jason said hesitantly. 

“Where is Annabeth when you need her?” Nico said, exasperated.

Percy huffed, “She had some summer school thing to go to.”

“Yikes.” Jason said.

“Sorry Percy.” Nico replied. 

“It’s okay. College is super important to her and I don’t want to drag her academic success down”

“But you decided to drag me along instead” 

“You needed it Zombie Boy and it would have been fine if Grace didn’t shove his nose in things that weren’t his business”

“Chiron said that someone needed to keep an eye on you two and I was the fastest!”

“Fastest at getting into trouble.” Nico mumbled to himself.

Jason sighed and rubbed his nose where his glasses pinched it, “Look, not that I love sitting in a humid bridal boutique with you but I would really like to go home in one piece and not bleed to death in here.”

“Same” Percy said, “This is why you have to do this Nico.”

“Percy, these are women who know how to be women,” Nico said flicking one of the beads on his dress. “They’re going to take one look at me and tear me apart.”

“With that attitude yeah” Percy replied, trying to comfort Nico into doing this.

Jason saw what Percy was trying to do and quickly decided that this was the easiest way to get home added on, “Although Jackson’s ideas are not the best, I actually do think that you make a pretty good girl.”

Nico blushed under the attention and praise.

But it was true, the dress was a faint pink color that modestly end at the knees but was off the shoulder which complimented Nico’s pale skin and dark eyes.

When he had first come out of the changing room, he really did look like a girl. 

That was until he opened his mouth to curse Jackson out for taking pictures.

But Jason had to constantly remind himself that this was Nico dressed as a girl and not an actual girl. 

Piper would forgive him, especially after seeing the pictures.

This wound was hurting like a bitch and he was pretty sure that the women had poison tipped nails as it looked infected.

Jason prayed to his father that this plan would work. 

“This plan is simple Nico, you go out there, distract the- Jason we need a name for these things-”

“Hmm, how about HeartEaters?”

“It’s kinda basic…”

“Dude, I’m bleeding onto a wedding dress that I’m pretty sure cost more than Piper’s make-up collection. Sorry for not being original”

“It’s not healing yet?” Nico asked concerned and hovering over Jason in a cloud of pink.

This is Nico not a girl “I think they had some sort of poison in their nails,” Jason said peeling back the make-shift bandage.

The wound was still bleeding and it had a faint green tinge around the edges.

“Shit…” Nico hissed out.

“Yeah bro, that’s infected.” Percy said.

“Really Sherlock?” Jason replied.

“Okay, Nico, you gotta do this now so we can save Wonder Boy over here,” 

“Okay, okay, Jason try to put some pressure on that and give me a second,”

Percy pulled Nico aside, “Nico, you don’t really have to do this.”

“Percy, Jason is bleeding out and I’m the only one who can pass for a girl. I have to do this.” Nico said determinedly.

Percy was surprised to see the determination in Nico’s eyes and it reminded him that it was truly Nico under that get-up.

“Okay, just be careful.” Percy said. 

And Nico felt that familiar pain twinge of his unrequited crush on Percy.

Ugh, feelings are gross. 

And he felt stupidly exposed in this dress that revealed skin that shouldn’t see the light of day and he tried to pull it down.

He exhaled deeply and tried to remember what girls were like.

“We still don’t have a name for these things and I’m kinda frustrated that I can’t come up with one”

“Percy, we can totally name these things when Jason isn’t bleeding out and we’re not in fear of getting our hearts eaten.”

“You right”

“Okay remember, distract and delay,” Nico whispered to himself. 

“You got this Nico,” Jason added, “Just hurry up please”

“I’ll try” Nico said with a soft smile and opened the door quickly.

“Dude, did you save any of the pictures?”

“They were sent to the cloud when I took them. Lesson learned from having Valdez tinkering with my phone one too many times.”

“Noted, Nico is going to skin you alive for having those.”

“Yeah, I know but look at them…. He totally looks like a girl,”

“I know that I wear glasses but I can see, Perce”

“It was scary wasn’t it?”

“I mean, Nico is attractive.”

“Dude.”

“Seriously,” Jason said stone faced.

“I mean,”

“Bro, stow away your fragile masculinity for two seconds,”

“Jason-”

“Percy.”

“Okay, yes, Nico is attractive”

“Was that so hard?”

“No.”

“Hahaha, this is cute. Seeing you flustered is cute.”

“Gods, Grace, you’re a masochist”

“Aww Percy, you know 3 syllable words”

“Shut up.”

“I’m teasing you bro. Let’s see how Cinderella is doing.”

“Well, we fed Cinderella to the wolves so…”

“You’re suppose to be optimistic bro”

“I’d just be happy if we were home already.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’d be happier if I was home” 

“But you are home!” said the blonde haired sorority girl who was sitting cross legged in the sand on Nico’s left.

“Yeah, it’s okay now, hon. He can’t hurt you here. We’re your family now” This came from the housewife with the perfectly curled hair and perfectly balanced on her knees on Nico’s right. 

“Aw, and on your wedding day too, what a shame! You’re such a lovely bride. And that color! So you! My cousin Jeana would kill for that color” Another woman with a New Jersey accent spoke up from across Nico. 

“Wait, who can’t hurt me?” Nico spoke up.

“You’re fiance, love. Which is why you’re here.” This woman had a slight British accent and was sitting on a washed up wooden log next to the sorority girl.

“That’s why we’re all here. We all got lovers who don’t love us back.” the New Jersey woman added.

How ironic. “All of you?” Nico asked curiously, “But you’re all wonderful.”

“You’re a peach!,” The housewife started patting Nico’s hair. “But it’s true, I woke up one morning on this island after my dear Terry broke up with me after I lost our baby.” 

“We all did and you did too.” The sorority girl spoke up.

“Don’t you ever want to go back?” Nico asked curiously.

“Hah! Good riddance to them. I found my man laying on my new kitchen floor with Doris’ maid. He’s a lowlife, greaseball and I would pry his eyes out if I could” The New Jersey woman spoke again. 

“But, I don’t hate him.” Nico said. “He just doesn’t like me back”

“Of course not dear, but you’re here now so he can’t hurt you” The British woman replied.

“I’m sorry that this happened to all of you- to me-” Nico trailed off.

“It’s okay! You get used to living here. The sun is incredible and the water is sooooo clear, “ The sorority girl again tried to cheer Nico up and pulled him closer as if to share a secret. “Plus the best part is I haven’t gained a single pound and I’m practically glowing, the girls back at the House would be soooo jealous”

The sorority girl had scratched Nico slightly with her fingernails and Nico winced at the burn of the toxin.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I scratched you! See the poison doesn’t work on women but it’s a little iffy if you’re trans or nonbinary.” The sorority girl babbled, “It’s not a problem just tell the other women to be careful around you like Mary”

“Oh, there’s transwomen here too?” Nico asked.

“Of course, they’re women too!” the sorority girl said positively, “And you are too.”

“Wow…”Nico trailed “There’s not a lot of people who are accepting as you women are.”

“We have a common past,”The British woman expanded. “it’s hard to discriminate when you see the pain you feel inside mirrored back at you,” 

“God Marjorie, You’re so poetic. I wish I could just crawl into your mind and look at how your brain works.” The New Jersey woman complimented

“Uh… thank you?” 

“It’s a compliment, doll.”

“I know that we talk a lot and it must be such a rush to you but we haven’t had a new girl in a while and I am curious about why you came here.” The housewife said.

“Oh, how rude of me,” Nico said, “I’m- Nicole and yes I was going to be married when I woke up here.

“Oh honey. Who was your finance?”

“Oh, umm, just this guy named- PERCY!!!” Nico shouted out as Percy was tip-toeing as comically as possible behind the women while making sure that the women were all distracted. 

“Ooo, Percy. He’s sounds dreamy but don’t you know what happened? Usually you get a sign or something about why you end up here.” The sorority girl piped up

In the background, Percy had stumbled a bit and stared wide eyed at Nico.

Nico tried to make a shooing gesture disguised as a hair flip. “I just don’t think he liked me as much as I did and he wasn’t ready for a long term commitment.”

Percy mouthed, “Really?” while Jason started muffling his laughter.

“Aww, honey. A sweet thing like you doesn’t need a man like that.” The Housewife said. 

“Why I outta pound the punk if I ever see him.” The New Jersey Woman smashed a perfectly manicured fist into the sand.

“Trust me. I would love to get a few punches in myself.” Nico coolly replied.

Percy made a gesture that meant ‘dude, seriously wtf did I do’ as Jason continued to muffle his increasingly loud laughter.

“There has to be some feature that you liked the most about him. Arthur was a brute but he divine in the bedroom.” The British woman spoke.

“Mar-jo-rie. You’re a little feisty girl.” The New Jersey woman remarked.

Nico blushed, “Nothing like that. I just really loved his eyes.”

“Aww, what color were they?” The sorority girl asked as Percy stood frozen.

“Sea green.” Nico paused to look over his shoulder at the ocean, “Like the ocean and the way he would look at you… like you were the most important thing in a world full of distracting things.”

“Aww Nicole, you still love him don’t you?”

Nico was lost in thought and didn’t register what the girl had asked him until he felt a tear falling down his face.

“Oh lord, does anyone have a napkin or a tissue? The poor dear is crying.” The housewife cried out.

Nico laughed to himself a little. 

He was crying over a relationship that had never happened and it was all because of Percy’s stupid plan that he was even confessing this at all.

“Gods, Percy Jackson is the most dense person that I have ever known in my life; He’s stubborn and doesn’t think about what others want to do or their feelings and he’s ridiculously clumsy. And don’t even get me started on the way he dresses... he swears that he’s from New York but he dresses like he’s a stupid surfer guy from California even though it’s very clearly 40 degrees outside...would it kill him to wear a sweater sometimes?”

Nico realized that his audience was stunned at his outburst and continued.

“But the worst part is-”

“You’re no walk in the park either, sunshine.” Percy called out as he was stomping his way across the beach to get into Nico’s face.

The women were too stunned to move and were a bit curious about the level of backlash that was going to unfold before them.

“People are afraid of you Nico. Would it kill you to try to make some friends instead of sulking in your cabin all day doing whatever the hell you do? And I swear you wear nothing but black.”

Nico scoffed, “I’m sorry that I like black and I don’t shoot rainbows out of my ass everytime Chiron needs someone to take on a Quest.”

“Maybe you should because then it would cut through the layer of self-pity that you surround yourself with.”

The ocean was beating heavier and heavier onto the sand and the atmosphere was quickly growing darker and darker. 

“You know what Percy, I wasn’t a son of Poseidon like you and you have no right to boss me around like your little charity case”

“I’m trying to be your friend Nico. That’s what friends do.” 

A huge wave managed to crashed abruptly spraying the women.

“Real mature Percy.” Nico commented while wiping the seawater out of his eyes.

“Dammit Nico, you make me so angry sometimes.” Percy threw his hands up, “Stop acting like the world is your personalized enemy. I wanted to show you that the world is beautiful… so damn beautiful…. and I don’t want you to wake up one morning and realized that you missed out on something so incredibly rare.”

“Percy..” Nico said slowly, “Why do you even care?”

“I… I don’t know.” Percy said as the waves stopped crashing abruptly.

“Give it some time hon,” The New Jersey woman patted Nico on the shoulder, “He’ll get to it eventually.”

“Not this time, Tia” Nico said sadly, “He’s in love with another girl.”

He took the wig off and scratched his head, “I’m done with this. I’m going home.”

He shadow traveled before Percy could say anything to stop him. 

“You’re in big trouble now mister,” The New Jersey woman said, pointing her finger into Percy’s face.

It was even more threatening seeing that her nails could easily poison him.

Percy gulped. 

“Nicole- Nico whatever was extremely nice to us and you had no right to bring him down like that.” The sorority girl said.

“He was one of the few men that I’ve ever enjoyed the company of and you ruined it with your mere presence young man. You need to explain yourself this instant” Marjorie added, her steel eyes cutting into him like knives.

“It’s complicated ma’am,” Percy said.

“Super complicated.” Jason said sitting next to the British woman while still putting pressure on his side.

“I suggest you uncomplicate it then.” Marjorie said.

“Well… I saved him and his sister, they saved me, She was accidentally killed under my watch, he hated me and blames me, something about him being stuck in a jar?, Found out that he had a crush on me, I was seriously dating my girlfriend, but I don’t think she likes me as much as she did back then, he had Solace, they broke up, don’t know why….Hey Jason do you know why they broke up?”

“Actually no clue bro. They were pretty good together.”

“Sorry about clawing you” the sorority girl said to Jason, “You just reminded me of my ex.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it. I’m stronger than I look.” Jason said but then winced at the poison.

“Here let me look at it,” she said.

Jason pulled aside the bandage and she did a lot of small circles that managed to draw the poison out of the wound.

“There you go. That’s better.” She patted it the wound twice, “You’re a little stronger than my ex though that’s for sure.”

“Thanks but I have a girlfriend,” Jason said sheepishly.

“Ah, I get it. I don’t want to be the cause of another sister here.” she said, flipping her hair back.

“You haven’t answered the true question though dear, how do you feel about him?” The housewife asked.

“Well… it’s complicated. I’m in love with Annabeth. We’re suppose to be together.”

“Honey, we’re all examples of how love doesn’t really work out the way it’s suppose to.” The New Jersey woman said.

“But Nico?” Percy questioned.

“What’s wrong with Nico? He’s a polite boy. Sure he’s a little pale around the edges but he’s got a heart of pure gold.Pure gold. You hear me. None of that superficial crap that my Aunt Maybelle wore to my cousin Richie’s wedding” The New Jersey woman continued.

“He’s just Nico. I’ve never thought of him that way before.”

“The thing is, he’s been thinking about you ‘that way’ for a very long time.” The sorority girl said, “That’s toxic, it’s eating him alive, I can tell. A sad story of been there done that for sure.”

Percy hummed in agreement. “What should I do?”

“Go after him you big lug!” The New Jersey woman slapped him on the back so hard that he fell forward. 

“Really?” Percy asked bashful.

“Percy, you have to think about Nico first. We all want him to be happy but you also have to think about what makes both of you happiest.” Jason said thoughtfully, “He’s lived so long knowing that you weren’t even remotely interested and suddenly, you like him. He’s not going to trust what you’re saying.”

But Percy only heard ‘makes both of you happiest’, too puffed up on the woman’s motivation.

“But I don’t have the boat anymore… it crashed.” Percy said and the women felt the effect like if they had personally kicked a puppy. 

“Did you mean that boat?” Marjorie called out, hand extended towards the horizon where the boat was perfectly in tact.

“But how?” Percy asked. 

“Just count your blessings and get going, loves.” 

“Jason, c’mon we gotta find Nico.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“- find Nico.”

It was quiet in the branches of Thalia’s old tree and it comforted Nico like an old blanket.

He was sore and tired but he didn’t want to have to walk through the middle of Camp just to go to bed. 

Damn that Percy and his stupid eyes. 

Nico didn’t want his heart anymore. 

It had caused him too much trouble and it made him feel crappy more than it was suppose to. 

He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. 

He realized when he landed that he had left Jason behind which was probably a terrible idea seeing he was bleeding out. 

Percy just made him so furious.

Nico admitted that he should probably try to make friends that weren’t dead but why makes friends if they would die soon anyway?

And living people had way more expectations that dead ones. 

They were always so loud and they casually used words that would have made Nico’s mother wash his mouth out with soap. 

He missed his mama. 

She would have totally known what to do… well, she would call him her ‘idiota prezioso’ first and then told him what to do. 

And of course it had to be Percy. 

The guy was a walking model of being a hero and every hero needs a lovely heroine to match. 

He didn’t need a social reject that looked like a nefarious villain more than a dashing hero.

Nico sighed, at least the breeze felt nice. 

Too nice actually. 

“Dammit Grace!” Nico yelled as a gust of wind nearly blew him out of the tree. 

“What?” he said nonchalantly.

Nico just glared as his answer.

“Percy is looking for you,” he continued, floating down to sit besides him.

“I don’t want to see him right now.” Nico said, crossing his arms and leaving against the trunk.

“Well, you’re gonna need to tell him that because he’s on his way right now.”

Nico groaned and tried to hide himself amongst the leaves, “Dammit Grace. I hate you.”

Jason patted his head twice and floated off into the breeze, “I know you mean love.”

“Nico!” Percy shouted, “Come down here…. Please?”

“Go away Seaweed Brain” Nico called down.

“But we need to talk!” Percy said pleadingly.

“I don’t want to talk to you!” Nico yelled back.

“Nico, please get out of the tree.” Percy said becoming more agitated. 

“Fine.” He called out and appeared exactly next to Percy, “What do you want.”

Percy jumped, “Did you have to do that?”

Nico shrugged, “Small victories.”

“We need to talk about what happened with the women,”

“Still haven’t come up with a cool name huh?”

“Yeah, no… Grace had some pretty good ones after he healed but none of them stuck.” Percy said thoughtfully, “Besides the point… Nico… what you said about me, did you mean it or were you saying it just to appease the women.”

Nico rolled his eyes, “I’m not even going to justify that with an answer.”

He started to walk away but Percy grabbed him by the forearm. “Wait, Nico, I need to know.”

“Why Jackson?” Nico said accusingly, “So you can parade around camp knowing that you have yet another person crushing on your pathetic ass?”

“Gods, Nico. No. Why does everything have to be an argument with you?”

“Why do you set yourself up for an argument?”

Percy sighed.

Nico felt guilty that he had dismissed Percy and continued with a sigh, “Yes, I meant it. Hearing those women talk about their grief, I felt like I fit in perfectly so I shared with the class.”

Percy’s eyes lit with with mischief, “I thought I wasn’t your type.”

Nico’s eyes narrowed in, “That’s what you’re focusing on.”

“It was a low point for me.” Percy said sheepishly.  
“Gods, all men are the same.” Nico continued, “Percy, why are you really here?”

Percy became bashful again, “Well-I- I like you too.”

Nico froze.

“Bullshit.” he whispered and then said again louder.

“No it’s the truth.” Percy said, trying to get Nico to understand.

“Do you honestly think I would believe that?” Nico scoffed as he spun out of Percy’s grip, his eyes cold and angry.

“Well, yeah, I’m very honest with my feelings.” Percy said offended, not really understanding why Nico was so angry.

Nico laughed but it was bitter, “Percy, please, it hurts more that you think that in order to comfort me, you would say that you liked me.”

“Nico, I swear on the Styx that I have feelings for you.” Percy said honestly, looking straight into his eyes.

Nico stuttered and slumped, “Why?”

“It’s kinda new for me too,” Percy said shyly, rubbing a hand through his hair. 

Nico came closer to see if Percy was lying but Percy held his ground, “Percy, people like you don’t like people like me.”

“Well, that’s rude.” Percy said, “I happen to like you very much.”

“It doesn’t make sense though. You’re you.” Nico said, trying to get Percy to listen.

“Yeah, I’m me?”

“And you like me?” Nico emphasised, “ME.”

“Well yeah.”

Nico closed the distance between them and whispered, “We need to really sort out that head of yours.”

And then kissed him.   
It was slow and Percy stood there like an idiot at first but then he got with the program and started kissing Nico back with the same level of passion. 

Percy framed his hands around Nico’s face and Nico pulled him in closer by the hands in that brown hair. 

Nico’s lips were cold from sitting in the shade of the tree and he couldn’t help but try to draw the warmth from Percy’s chapped lips. 

Nico pulled away to stare at Percy’s sea green eyes that had gotten him in trouble in the first place.

“What about Annabeth?” he said in a soft whisper.

Percy laughed, “Nico, I’m clearly kissing you and you’re wondering about another girl.”

“Umm, Annabeth could clearly kill me in my sleep.” Nico harshly whispered. “I don’t want to sleep with one eye open for the rest of my natural life.”

“That’s kinda why I wanted to sail away. She’s breaking up with me. Any day now really. College is her ”

“Are you okay?” Nico said softly.

“Annabeth was my first love so I’ll never forget her but we just grew apart after the years.” Percy said smoothly, “Plus, don’t I have to worry about Solace?”

“Will is Will. He might not heal you first come the next battle but I know that he’s still a good guy. He was good to me when I was still had a crush on you”

“But you still have a crush on me?” Percy asked confused.

“That’s why it didn’t work out between us, you idiot.” Nico said.

“Oh.” Percy said, “oh. Sorry.”

“Yup, Will was pretty hot too so you need to make it up to me.”

“I am way hotter than Solace.” Percy said outraged.

“But not more humble.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” Nico said hauntingly with a smile.

Percy kissed him again but it was met with a clash of teeth that clearly echoed through the forest. 

Nico laughed, “So smooth, Jackson.”

“He laughs! It’s a miracle. Praise the Gods!” 

Nico elbowed him in the stomach.

“Oof!” Percy said, “Nico that’s no way to treat your boyfriend.” 

“When he’s being a dumbass then yes.”

“You love me tho.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yeah you do.”

“Jackson.”

“Di Angelo.”

“Don’t say my name like that it sounds weird.”

“But you call me by my last name all the time.”

“That’s different.”

“Different how?”

“It- it just is”

“Nico are you blushing?”

“No.”

“You’re adorable when you blush.”

“Shut up.”

“No, really, it erases the constipated look in your demeanor.”

“Jackson.”

“Yes, beloved?”

“Run.”

 

And Percy Jackson’s manly screams were heard all throughout the camp as his boyfriend Nico Di Angelo chased after him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @thefayzqueen on tumblr if you ever want to talk about anything or if I missed a tag or something.


End file.
